


Ember餘燼

by Mifrandir



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP, ほくじぇ, 傑北, 松村北斗 - Freeform, 路易斯傑西
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mifrandir/pseuds/Mifrandir
Summary: Inspired by 2019/12/23，Rough XXXXXX巡迴最終場(in沖繩)結束後的ig限動：https://twitter.com/oreranoneiro/status/1209142174262018055
Relationships: Jesse Lewis/Matsumura Hokuto
Kudos: 15





	Ember餘燼

LIVE結束後的夜晚，血液彷彿通了電般滋滋作響，冒著香檳才會有的甜美氣泡。暴漲的腎上腺素洪水般吞沒理智，控制本能的韁繩不知不覺地自指間滑脫。

松村北斗明明沒有喝酒卻覺得暈眩、腳步虛浮，上一秒他還跟在傑西身後快步行走，覺得通往旅館房間的走廊彷彿怎麼都走不到盡頭，下一秒就被拉進闐黑的房間內，傑西把他按在門板上，整個人壓上來吻他。失去視覺，整個世界彷彿一下子縮小到只剩下他跟傑西，傑西散發熱氣的身體，與他交纏的黏膩唇吻，扣住他胯骨的大手，拇指有意無意地磨蹭褲頭與衣襬間一小片裸露的肌膚，北斗感覺期待的戰慄自脊柱底部升起，但一件事閃過腦際，讓他偏過臉躲開傑西不依不饒的吻：「等等......慎太郎......」

「我有說你今晚跟他換房間啦。」傑西的唇蹭過他的下顎，聲線飽含委屈：「北斗不想做嗎？」

怎麼可能。北斗登時覺得好氣又好笑，難道傑西以為被久未饜足的欲求折磨的只有他一個人？難道北斗沒有跟他一樣、在整趟巡迴期間屈就於淺嚐即止的吻跟沖澡時潦草的手活，忍受被一點甜頭挑起的越來越龐大難耐的飢餓？

他抬起雙臂摟住傑西的頸，仰頭把自己的唇送上去。他們跌跌撞撞地往房間內側移動，燈是暗的，門卡應該在他們腳下的某個地方。沒差，反正他們現在要做的事不需要開燈。北斗的小腿先撞上床緣，整個人失去重心往後摔上床墊，傑西順勢壓在他身上。驚喘與歇斯底里的輕笑很快就被捺熄在雙唇交疊之間，他們憑著觸覺飛快揭去對方的衣物，傑西的膝蓋卡進他的雙腿間，大手裹住他的性器，北斗知道自己許久未被好好碰觸過的器官不消三兩下便乖巧地硬了起來，前端滴滴答答滲出體液。傑西熟練地套弄他，拇指不時擦過敏感的冠部下緣，引來他硬是抑在喉間的悲鳴。「......不要忍耐，」傑西胡亂親吻他的唇角跟下顎，在北斗本能地抿唇抵禦下半身逐漸堆疊膨脹的張力時低聲對他說話，「我想聽北斗的聲音。」

他被這句話推過了邊緣，高潮像道白熾電流般劈開他的身體。他失神了半晌，感覺傑西小心翼翼地拂開他黏在臉上的凌亂髮絲。有個半硬的東西抵著他的大腿，意識到那是傑西的同時熱度在北斗臉上炸開。「......去拿啦。」他抓過一旁的枕頭掩住臉，小聲說。

「拿什麼？」居然還裝傻。北斗直接抓起枕頭甩了他毫無威嚇性的一記，傑西嘻皮笑臉地扭亮床頭燈，下床在行李中翻找，帶著潤滑液跟半打保險套回來。對自己的體力真有信心，北斗翻了個白眼，在傑西把枕頭塞進他腰下時自動自發地翻過身。

他聽見潤滑劑瓶蓋被推開的聲音，指尖揉搓潤滑液的濕潤聲響－－傑西正在藉由體溫將潤滑液弄暖，好讓進入的異物感不那麼重。北斗清楚這些事前準備的用意，但知道不會減低分毫羞恥感。

「北斗。」

「......幹嘛？」

「你覺得今天的安可怎麼樣？」

......北斗認真的考慮要不要抬腳把人踹下床，他是認真的嗎？！在做這種事的時候檢討工作表現？！「我說你、」剩下的話全哽在喉間，傑西裹滿潤滑的濕潤指節撐開他的穴口，慢慢推進去。潤滑液是沒那麼涼了沒錯，可是......

北斗在傑西開始抽插手指時將臉埋進枕頭，他不信任自己此刻的表情與聲音。

「北斗。」

他假裝沒聽到。

「北斗。」

「......不要跟我講話！」

「會痛嗎？」小心翼翼的語氣。

傑西總是有辦法找到他盔甲上最脆弱的一條縫隙，接著堂而皇之地長驅直入。「......不會。」他閉上眼，明明知道傑西看不見自己此刻的臉還是羞恥得快要死掉。「快一點......」他弱聲說，覺得埋在枕頭裡的臉燙到快要燒起來了。

隨著傑西探進第二跟第三指，在他體內抽插、打轉、交叉，北斗察覺雙腿間的器官再次抬起頭。果然太久沒做到最後了，身體叫囂著積累許久的渴望，北斗咬住下唇，抵擋主動抬起腰往傑西手指上送的衝動。只是手指遠遠不夠啊......

傑西撤出手指，緊接著是撕開保險套包裝的脆響。北斗暗自吸了口氣，準備迎接被貫穿瞬間的怪異感受，就被扣住肩頭翻了過來。他本能地抬起手擋住臉，傑西溫柔地扣住他的手腕。「想看著北斗的臉。」

說得倒簡單！北斗朝傑西甩去又羞又惱的一瞪。傑西俯下身，北斗懸在半空的手轉而陷入他後腦的髮絲，將兩人拖進綿密的長吻裡。「唔、」身體從內部被撐開的異物感讓北斗本能地瑟縮，傑西在他的臉上落下碎吻，低聲哄他，慢慢把自己推到底。北斗下意識地屏住呼吸，像適應高度驟升時的耳壓般適應被撐開的感覺。其實說不上痛，但就是好奇怪......

「要動了喔？」

北斗胡亂應聲，適應了傑西在體內的存在並未減輕半分羞恥，一個疑惑反而搖晃著浮現：這傢伙變硬之後有這麼大嗎？

傑西挺動腰身，性器緩緩輾磨溫軟體腔，溫暖狹擠的窄徑纏捲上來，柔韌內壁每每在他後撤時戀戀不捨地挽留。北斗的裡面很熱，傑西升起從兩人的交合處開始融化的錯覺，感覺腎上腺素重新在血流裡奔馳，他耳邊彷彿還迴盪著稍早的尖叫聲、音樂聲，柔軟的白襯衫魅惑又無邪地半掛在北斗肩頭，而北斗，他的北斗半跪在包圍圈中間，努力地將五根領帶全數含進形狀姣好的唇間，輕輕抬起眼－－

路易斯傑西，正值血氣方剛的23歲，從來沒有那麼慶幸自己為這首歌挑了比較寬鬆的褲子。

隨他們看、隨他們尖叫。北斗小聲哀鳴，微啟雙唇溢出誘人喘息，脖頸往後仰起，傑西輕啃不住上下滾動的喉結，舔過喉間的柔軟凹陷，透過相貼的肢體感覺北斗在他身下顫抖。觀眾看到的北斗遠遠不及他眼前的萬分之一，而這樣的北斗是他的、只有他看得到－－

北斗箍在他腰際的大腿一下一下地磨蹭，不斷冒出前液的性器弄得傑西的小腹一片濕漉漉。他們的身體緊緊交纏，北斗抬起雙臂環過他的肩胛，彷彿那是唯一能防止他們在狂風暴雨中一頭撞上礁石的錨。

高潮後的困倦席捲他的身體，感覺溫暖而沉重。北斗一隻腳已經踩上夢境邊緣，察覺傑西在身後躺下，一條手臂橫過他的腰。「......北斗。」傑西聽起來也是昏昏欲睡，半個哈欠化為撲在北斗後頸的一口熱氣，「聖誕節......是後天唷。」

「嗯。」

「想去哪裡？」

「嗯......」

北斗無心回話，放任自己沉進甜美深沉的睡眠裡。

反正會一起過啊。兩個人一起過就好了。


End file.
